


A Marionette's Dream

by PhoenixFlames123



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deals, Demons, Gen, Marionette, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFlames123/pseuds/PhoenixFlames123
Summary: She made a deal with a demon to save her little brother. Now she's stuck as the monster's personal doll, all she dreams about is being free.





	1. Prologue

Prologue: March 17, 1891

I cling to my brother's hand as I watch him sleep, the light from the moon show's his ill stricken face. His once rosy cheeks are now pale with sickness, dark rings of imposing death surround his once vibrant brown eyes. His shiny black hair has now dulled due to the illness bestowed upon him, I grip his hand tighter as tears stream down my cheeks. A four-year-old isn't supposed to be plagued like this, no, they're supposed to be happy and free from worry. The doctor's say he won't make it, they say he has about a week. Our whore of a mother doesn't care, she never has, the she-devil ran father off. Always beating him, saying he was a terrible husband. He wasn't terrible, she was, and now here is her son my brother laying in a hospital bed dying. It's her fault that Aidan is sick, she wouldn't let him come inside. All because he got a little muddy, she left him out in the cold, not giving a damn if he got sick.  
The sound of Aidan's coughing startles me, I look at him worriedly. He settles once more, I breathe a sigh of relief and gently stroke his tangled black hair. "You're going to be okay...I promise." I whisper as I place a gentle kiss on his forehead. I gently lay my head down beside his arm, I close my tired brown eyes and allow sleep to take over. "My my your soul looks so distressed milady." A deep smooth voice startles me awake. I look around the room frantically, but no one is there. A laugh as thick as honey sounded from behind me, I looked back and saw a man. He was wearing a Noble man's suit, dark brown hair covered his eyes; his skin was like a porcelain doll's, pale and clear.  
I grip onto Aidan's hand tight and glare at the man. "W-Who are you?" I ask, the man smiles. He bows and glances up at me with red eyes, "Lucas Kane at your service milady." His voice was smooth like a serpent's skin. I stare at him wearily, my grip on Aidan's hand was so tight that my knuckles begin to turn white. Lucas flashed me a malicious grin, he pointed his slender finger at my brother. "I can heal him." His rich voice spoke matter of factly, I loosen my grip. Hope floods into my chest, no, the doctor's said that there was nothing anyone can do to cure him. "You must be thinking that I am lying, but I can assure you that I am not. I will heal your brother, but on one condition." He speaks again.  
I straighten my posture and look him straight in the eye. "Heal him first, and then tell me the consequences," I say bravely. He smirks slyly and holds his hand out to my brother. "May I?" He asks. I nod and move from Aidan's side, Lucas places his hand on Aidan's forehead. I heard my brother gasp for air, I look over to him in fear. To my shock, color had begun to return to his cheeks, the dark rings of death have left his eyes, and his beautiful black hair became shiny once more. I stare at Lucas in amazement, this man, no this creature has saved my brother's life.  
I wipe my shock expression away and replace it with a stoic one. "Alright, what is my consequence?" I ask. Lucas looks at me and grins from ear to ear, he removes his hand from Aidan's forehead and approaches me slowly. I look up at him, my confidence is fading quickly. "One year from now, I will be coming to collect you. You will become my personal doll, you will no longer be human, nor will you no longer be with your brother." Dread floods my stomach, Lucas continues speaking. "If you back out of our deal, I will take yours and your brother's life." He holds out his hand to me and gives me a wicked grin. "Do we have a deal, Scarlett Afton?" I swallow hard and stare at his hand, I take in a deep breath and take his hand in mine. "We do."


	2. One Year Later

March 17, 1892

This past year has been eventful, my fifteenth birthday has recently passed, and so has Aidan's fifth birthday. We sadly still live with our whore of a mother. Last night she brought some bloke home from the pub, he smelled of the sea. Mother sent Aidan and I away for that night, Even now we have not returned home if I could help it I'd never go back to her. I'm tired of the senseless beatings we get, the sleepless nights due to her and her beaus a fighting all hours of the nights. I look down at Aidan as he tugs at my skirt, his brown eyes are wide with curiosity. "Scarlet why doesn't mummy care for us?" He asks softly. I give him a sad smile, I place my hand on top of his head and say, "I don't know Aidan. All I know is that we don't need her." 

He just nodded and stared ahead, I sigh silently. I hate that he has to see that filthy slag act the way she does, our mother wasn't always like that. She used to be a good woman, never raised her voice at us, and she would always have supper on the table. Now she always yells at us, a horrible human being, and only feeds her beaus to satisfy them. "My my how have you've grown Scarlet Afton." A familiar rich voice spoke from behind me. I tensed and turned, there he was, Lucas Kane. The demon who saved my little brother from death, the demon whom I made a deal with. 

I grip onto Aidan's hand and stare straight into Lucas's red eyes. The edges of his eyes wrinkled with mirth, "I hope you haven't forgotten our arrangement milady." He spoke softly. I look down and allow my black hair to fall over my eyes. I've never forgotten our deal, I just hoped that he had. "Please...let me take my brother back to our mother, I can't leave him out here alone," I reply quietly. He grins at me, "Why of course dear." I pick Aidan up and hurry to our small house. "Scaret, who was that?" Asked my brother softly. 

I chew on my lip nervously, I don't know if I should tell him. "He was the nice doctor that made you better," I replied. He gave me his brightest smile, tears flood my eyes. Oh how I'll miss that beautiful smile, I jog up the small wooden steps to our home. I place Aidan down on the veranda and bend down to look him in the eye. "The nice doctor is going to take me away for awhile okay? I want you to promise me that if mummy ever hurts, that you will run." I say softly as I choke back a sob. Aidan nods and makes a crossing motion across his chest. I kiss the top of his head and run down the steps, tears stream down my cheeks as I continue to run. I pray that he stays safe, I pray that I stay safe. 

I ran back to the place where I had last seen Lucas. He was standing there, still in the noble men clothing from that year ago. "How was your one year my dear?" He asked. I choose to ignore him, I remember the consequences of the deal. I look up at him and look directly into his eyes, "What did you mean by me being your personal doll?" I ask with confidence. He grins widely, he reveals two rows of sharp teeth. "Why my dear, you're going to be a marionette. Do you know what that is?" He asks softly. 

I shake my head, father told me about them when I was three, but I do not remember what he said. "You're going to be my puppet love, which means; I can do anything I deem necessary to you." Lucas's voice was deeper than usual. Realization finally sunk in, "You're...actually going to turn me into a doll?" I ask quietly. He chuckles lowly as he twirls a strand of my black hair between is slender porcelain fingers. "I have such a lovely fabric picked out for you dear." 

My screams rip through the darkness of the room, with each tear of my skin my screams grow louder. Lucas was enjoying my pain, he would taunt me, mock my screams. "Oh dear, these tendons will not do at all! I can't have you moving around freely, now can I?" He says with a pout. The pain is so unbearable, with each tendon he ripped out the louder my screams went. My breaths came out quick, a gleam catches my eye. I flick my eyes over and see a needle in his hand. 

"Now it's time to make you into the perfect little doll." His voice was unusually deep again, my throat was too raw from my earlier screams. With each stitch I could feel my vision slipping away, darkness was coming quick. I couldn't hold it back anymore, darkness consumed me entirely. I groan loudly, I can feel my body swinging back and forth. I open my eyes slowly, I can smell my own blood. "L-Lucas..." I gasp quietly. I try to move my arms, but I can't. 'Oh yeah...he removed my tendons...I can't move.' I think tiredly. 

"Oh! You're finally awake!" Lucas sounded chipper, which was odd for a demon. I did not look up at him, everything was still hurting. "Look at me Scarlet, I allowed you to keep mobility in your neck." He demanded. I force my head up, my brown eyes met his red ones. He grins at me and holds up a golden hand mirror. The sight of my face makes me feel ill, that cloth that is now my skin is soaked with my blood. A line of stitches cut across my face and neck, my black locks were replaced with black yarn. 

"Look at how lovely you are, you're going to make a great addition to the show." I look at him with wide eyes, "S-Show?" I stutter out. He smirks and tilts my head up, a wave of pain runs through my body. "Yes, a show, the demonic circus is in Great London. I am the ring leader, and you are my puppet." His voice is full of happiness. "W-Why is it in London?" I ask quietly. "To gather souls, of course, the young ones are so much better." Bile rises in my mouth, he eats children, souls.

"Oh come now love! Don't look so ill, you'll be needing their souls too." I couldn't stop myself, the bile in my mouth spilled out onto the floor. My body shakes as I retch, my eyes widen in shock. It was black, "Oh dear it appears the demon blood has taken effect." I jerk my head up, a strand of black yarn falls to the side of my face. "D-Demon blood?" I stutter out. Lucas smiles at me, he places his hand on my head gently and says: "I can't have a mortal puppet now can I?" 

I look down, I'm no longer human. He...H-He made me into a monster, a horrible soul eating monster! Something sweet filled my senses, I slowly look up and see Lucas holding a glowing white ball in his hand. "Say ah dear," he says has he inches closer. I clench my jaw and shake my head, Lucas narrows his eyes at me. He grips my jaw and pries my mouth open, "You need to eat, this will go against our agreement." Dread runs through my limp body. "You wouldn't want me to kill your brother would you?" He whispered I shake my head. "Good, now eat."

The soul tasted so sweet, it reminded me of the lollies that father would get for Aidan and me. The sweetness of the soul makes my mouth water, it makes me want more. Lucas's laughter echoes around me, "I see that you want more." He said. I simply nodded, I'm so hungry. Lucas gently strokes my cheek, "Your beautiful fabric is healing nicely." He mutters. I look him in the eyes, he returns my gaze and grins. He trails his finger across the stitch on my neck, he's admiring his work. 

"You're going to be extraordinary...my perfect little marionette." He breathes if I could blush I would. Lucas holds up another soul and proceeds to feed it to me. This one is just as sweet as the last one, I lick my lips instinctively. Lucas chuckles and tilts my head up, "Your eyes has changed. Such a beautiful shade of blue they are, with each soul you consume the more beautiful you get." He whispers. How did I get to this? How did I go from a normal teenage girl to this... a demonic puppet. "Our next show is this weekend, you'll be making your grand entrance." I stare into his red eyes, "I shall do my best master."


	3. Three Years Later

March 20, 1895

"Come one come all! To see the most amazing doll of them all! The one the only, Arachne!" Lucas's voice boomed over the crowd. We're in Germany this year, thanks to my obedience I regained my mobility. I am now able to move freely, I contort my body like a spider's and walks to the center of the big top. The little children were cheering, I grin a sharp tooth smile at them. I bend my head just enough so it can go under my right arm. All the children began to cheer louder. 

I straighten my body and strut over to Lucas, my black and white dress was swaying as I walked. The sand floor of the big top tickled my bare feet, I place my pale cloth hand into Lucas's and allow him to throw me into the air. I grip onto Adeline's hands as I fly up, she is our trapeze artist. Both she and I swing back and forth on the trapeze swing. "Alright las I'm going to throw over to the other swing, are ya ready?" Asks Adeline and she makes the swing go higher. 

I smirk at her and say: "I was born ready Addie." She smirks back and tosses me over to the other swing. I wrap my right leg around the swing and proceed to swing upside down. I hold my arms out and smile at the children, they begin to cheer. "Scarlet!" A small voice called out my name. I looked around confused, "Scarlet! Over here!!" I follow the voice and gasp. Aidan's in the crowd, I slip from the trapeze swing and begin to scream. "LUCAS!!!" I scream, I clench my eyes shut expecting to feel the ground but I don't. I open my eyes to see Lucas's face, he smiled at me. "It's alright love, I got you." 

I cling to his black coat and search the crowd, I quickly see Aidan. He looks scared, I grip onto Lucas's coat and whisper: "My brother is here." Lucas's red gaze scans the crowd, "Ah he seems well, where is your mother? I do not see her with him." He replies quietly. I shrug my shoulders and squirm out of his arms, I walk over to where Aidan is sitting. I can hear Lucas call for me, but I choose to ignore him. I haven't seen Aidan in three years, I want to talk to him. "Arachne Stop." I stop walking, I try to force my legs to move but they won't. I glance at my wrists and see the silver strings.

I curse silently, I always forget about those damned strings. Lucas applied these to my wrists and ankles the day of my first performance. They keep me bound to him, I can move around of my own free will as long as he doesn't tell me to stop. Lucas walks in front of me and glares, "You do not ignore me. When I speak to you, you listen." His voice was dark. A shiver ran down my spine, he forces me to walk out of the big top by using the strings. "Arachne go," the string disappear. I move my arms and legs, I turn to look at Lucas. A dark aura is surrounding him, "I just wanted to talk to my brother." I mutter.

"Oh and tell him what? That you're a demon now? I don't think that will work out too well." He says sarcastically. I look down and clench my fists, I wouldn't tell Aidan that. He doesn't need to know that I am a monster. "Besides dear, you'd eat his soul before he could even say hi." I stare at him blankly. "No, I wouldn't, I love him, he is my baby brother I would never hurt him," I reply angrily. He laughed aloud, his head was tilted back as he gripped his stomach. His laughter began to fade, he pretended to wipe a tear away. 

"Oh dear, your demonic instincts are much stronger than your human ones." He was using that matter of fact tone again. I look away from him, he's right but it is worth a try. "I can try to control it, please Lucas let me see my brother." I plead quietly with him. He sighs heavily and agrees, I smile and kiss his cheek gently. I run back inside the big top, I scan the crowd in search of Aidan. I finally spot him talking to another little boy, I run over to him and jump over the barricade. "Scarlet!" He yelled as he hugged my waist, I smile down at him and place my cloth hand on top of his head.

Aidan has grown so much, I tilt his head up and frown. There is a long scar along the side of his jaw. "Where did you get that scar?" I ask. He prods at it with his fingers, his brown eyes are filled with sadness. I grip his small shoulders tight, "Mummy...cut me...I broke her favorite vase." Aidan's voice was so quiet that I could barely make out what he said. That filthy slag dared to touch my brother, "Where is mummy Aidan?" I ask. He looked down as he replied: "Mummy was killed last year...one of the blokes she brought home killed her...I-I found her in the kitchen." I pull him into a tight hug.

My stomach started to grumble, I cling to him. 'No don't get hungry now, please.' I think as I cling to Aidan's small body tighter. "A-Aidan I have to go...b-but I want you to stay here. I am g-going to come back for you okay?" I say quietly as I release him. He nods. I hop back over the barricade and run out of the big top. I run to my tent and search through my black trunk. I search through it desperately, I breathe a sigh of relief when I find the bottle I'm looking for. 

The beautiful white light inside it beckons to me, I pull the cork out and let the sweet soul flow into my mouth. I swallow it and savor the taste. A child's soul is so sweet and so pure, I lick my lips and tilt my head back. "I see that you got hungry." Adeline's soft Irish tone caught my off guard. I look at her and smile, Adeline's red hair is almost as bright as fire. She's got the sharpest green eyes I've ever seen. She is a succubus, we ran into her last year in an Irish pub. She was trying her best to seduce Lucas.

"So that was your brother yea?" She asked, I nod and place the empty bottle back inside my trunk. "Yes that was Aidan...I'm afraid that he is an orphan now...our mother was murdered last year," I say quietly. Adeline places her small hand on my shoulder and gives me a small smile. "Why not bring him with us? I'm sure Lucas wouldn't mind." I scoff and stand up. "Bring my mortal brother with us? A band of demons running a circus to steal souls, he wouldn't live Addie." I reply. She shrugged and said: "Why not get Lucas to make him into a doll like you?" I shake my head. There is no way in hell that I'd ever hurt my brother like that. 

"Addie I have to go...I promised Aidan that I'd meet up with him." I say as I quickly leave my tent. There is no way in hell Aidan would go with me, I'm a monster he's scared of monsters. "Scarlet! I want you to meet someone!" I blink and look up to see Aidan standing next to a little boy. He looked about three, I give him a small smile and bend down. "Why hello there, what's your name?" The little boy hid behind Aidan, my brother chuckled and said: "His name is Benjamin but I call him Benny. He's my foster brother." 

A wave of confusion washes over me, "Your foster brother?" I ask. Aidan smiles wide and nods, "A nice family adopted me when mummy died the coppers took me to the nearby orphanage." Dread fills me once more, I left him to deal with that? To...To deal with an orphanage? Of all places an orphanage! "Did they hurt you at that place? If they did I'll kill them!" I yell. Aidan jumped back in surprise, I take in a breath and close my eyes. I need to control my anger. 

"They didn't hurt me Scarlet...but you did." I heard Aidan say softly. I look at him with astonishment. "How did I hurt you?" I ask offended. He narrowed his brown eyes at me and said: "You left me alone with mummy, you didn't care that she was hurting me. Y-You left three years ago and never looked back!" A knife of pain stabbed me right through my stomach, he thinks I abandoned him. Tears swim in my eyes as I stare at him.

"A-Aidan...I-I didn't want to leave you...but I had to! I-If I didn't you and I both would be dead right now!" I yell. I heard him growl slightly as he took a step closer to me. "How would we be dead!? How!?" He yelled right back. I pick at the stitch on my left wrist, I have to tell him. No, I need to tell him. "W-When you were four...y-you was dying, y-you were dreadfully ill. The...The nice doctor that healed you was a demon by the name of Lucas Kane..." I trailed off. My throat was getting dry, I take in a breath and continue you. "Before...he would heal you, I had to make a deal with him. The deal was...that within the next year he would come get me...and well...make me into this." I whisper as I jester to my body. 

"So...you're a demon now?" He asks quietly. I play with a piece of my yarn hair, I just simply nod. Aidan grabbed onto the little boys hand and glared at me. "I don't want to ever see you again, you're dangerous." He says sharply as him and the little boy walk away. My world crashes before me, why did I tell him? I shouldn't have done it. I fall to my knees and watch my brother walk away. A single tear slips down my cheek, I wipe it away and chuckle. "I haven't...cried since the day I became this." I whisper. A big hand is placed on my head, I look up and see Lucas. "Come now Arachne, we have to gather some souls." I nod and stand up. Ripping the souls from these brats will make me feel better. I scoff, I can't believe I cried over a mortal.


	4. My Fair Lady

July 18, 1899

"London's Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London's Bridge is falling down my fair lady." I walk through the dark streets of old London singing my soft tune. One by one the small children of London come to walk with me, they sway their heads to my song. "Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay my fair lady." The children begin to sing along with me. I grin, a silk velvet male voice joins the children and me in our song. "Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away my fair lady." I look up at the ticking Big Ben and see Lucas standing at the top. He returns my gaze, he gives me a sharped tooth smile as he hops down.

He lands with a soft thud and takes my hand gently. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel my fair lady." I continue you sing as I grip onto Lucas's hand tight. "It's time my dear," he whispers. I smirk evilly and turned to the children, "Ah my sweets. I am afraid our little song has come to an end." I say in mock sadness. The children all awe in sadness, "But we can all play a game together." Lucas adds on. The little kiddies then perk up, I bend in front of a little green eyed girl and smile. "The game is called hide the soul, and guess what? Lucas and I are it." Before the little girl could even blink she was on the ground bleeding. A gaping red hole was in the center of her small chest.

I hold the little white soul in my bloodied hand, the other children begin to scream, but they are quickly silenced by Lucas. I lick my lips and place the soul into my mouth. I heard a familiar chuckle, I looked over my shoulder to see Lucas catching the souls into enchanted bottles. "My my love you must have been starving." I grin and lean my head back. "You know me, I'm always hungry for these sweet little things," I say as I stand from the ground. The circus was burned to the ground last year, we suspect it was Adeline. She began to disagree with mine and Lucas's ideas. "Have you heard about the string of murders that have been happening?" Asks Lucas, I nod my head. 

It's been going around town that people are being mutilated, especially children. It's definitely not us, we don't mutilate we violate by stealing their souls. "I've heard the coppers say it's some madman pretending to be a nanny." Lucas's voice interrupted my thinking. I look at him and arch my brow in question. He shrugs his shoulders, I shrug mine as well and walk ahead of him. "There is no way it's a demon, everyone knows children are our jurisdiction," I say as I try to keep in line with the marks on the road. Lucas chuckles as he walks beside me, "Yes my dear, the others know better than to cross our paths." He says. I smile and play with the black ribbons on my wrists, the last demon to cross our path was a lowly naberius demon. 

"Mm...you bet, we taught that naberius who was the boss," I say as I do a cartwheel. Lucas chuckles and continues to walk, an ear piercing scream breaks our childish banter. I stopped walking and look around, Lucas is already running down one of the alleyways. "Hey wait up!" I call as I run after him. I hate how fast he is, I run faster and run straight into his back. "Why did you stop?" I ask. He shushes me, I huff and peek over his shoulder. There was a man dressed in black standing over the body of a little boy, I squint my eyes and gasp. "A-Aidan," I whisper. The boy who was dead was my brother, I cover my mouth and stare in horror. His body was so hideous, it looked like a wild animal had mauled him. 

The person standing above him locked eyes with me, "Adeline. So we meet again." Lucas says softly. I grip his sleeves tight, I stare at Aidan's mutilated body. A familiar feminine laugh pierces my ears, she's laughing at me. "It is so nice to see you two again! I figured that if you're going to be taking the kiddies life's then it would be better for me to take them first." Tears burned at the back of my eyes. Why did she kill my brother? Why him!? "W-Why did you kill my brother," I whisper menacingly. Adeline began to step closer to me and Lucas, "Oh you poor little doll baby! Do you want to cry over him? Please do, it will give me the satisfaction." 

I clench my fists and glare at her, how dare she mock me. "Are you getting mad dolly? Do you need mama's titty to suckle on? Oh wait, I forgot your mother was dead as well." That was the last straw. What little bit of sense I had left had snapped, I scream and lunge at her. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! Y-YOU KILL MY BROTHER AND MOCK MY TEARS!! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yell as I pull two long needles out from my yarn hair. Before I could stab her I was grabbed from behind. I squirmed in Lucas's arms and screamed loudly. "LET ME GO!! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS FILTHY SLAG!" Adeline's laughter echoed in the alley, "Mm what is that melody you two always sing now? Ah yes, I know it now." She says as she slowly sits up from the ground.

"Every stitch will rot away, rot away, rot away. Every stitch will rot away my fair lady." My eyes widen in fear. A scream ripped through me as my stitches began to rot. I could feel my cloth skin just pull away from my body, the pain was agonizing. Adeline was laughing as she ran down the alley, Lucas was holding me tight shushing me. I continued to scream, my skin was leaving me again, the pain is so unbearable. "I'm going to put you to sleep, it's going to be okay love, I promise," Lucas spoke softly as he placed his hand over my eyes.

I groan softly, my body is throbbing with a dull pain. "Scarlet? Can you hear me?" I heard Lucas ask softly. I force myself to nod. "That's good...I was able to provide your body with new stitches, this time I used metal instead of the string...I figured that would protect you better." He explained as he stroked my cheek gently. "W-Why...W-Why did she come after m-me?" I ask quietly. Lucas heaved a great sigh and said: "I have no idea love...but she will not get away with this. I promise." Tears slip down my cheeks, I shouldn't cry, but my former best friend had killed my brother and just had tried to kill me. My eyes snap open when realization sinks in, "H-How did she know...m-my melody would work on me a-as well?" I ask softly. "I don't know dear...but we'll find out." My melody should only work on children, not me. She's had to done something, she's had to.


	5. We All Fall Down

April 5, 1900

"We've spent almost a whole year looking for Adeline Scarlet. She's not here anymore." Lucas spoke tiredly, I ignored him and kept walking down the alley. "She deserves to pay the price for what she did to me. She tried to take my life away, she stole Aidan's life away." I reply harshly. He sighs heavily and places his hands in his front pockets. She has to be here, she is still mutilating children, she is still ripping their bodies to shreds. Succubi aren't even supposed to do that! They go after men, they steal men's lives away not children. A loud scream caught me by surprise, "Thought she wasn't here anymore!" I yell as I run towards the scream. I can hear Lucas's heavy footfalls from behind me, I got her now; this time she won't get away. 

"Oh goody! Just the two demons I was waiting for!" The sound of her voice really ticks me off. Adeline is standing over another little boy, it looks like the boy that was with Aidan. I slowly pull out two long knitting needles from the black sash of my dress, I smirk and point one of the needles at her. "You're not getting away this time," I say softly as I take a step closer. "At at dear, did you really think I came unprepared?" She said with a malicious grin plastered on her face. Confusion spreads across my face, she couldn't have known that we'd be coming. "Would you like to know a little secret Lass?" She asked.

I glare at her and hold my stance, "What is your secret wench." I spat out venomously. She began to walk closer to me, "I've seen your future. I good friend of mine; who is a seer might I add told me about it." I try to play it cool, she continued to speak. "She told me that your fantasy world would be coming to a major halt. She said that the life as you know it will be gone, tonight." I felt my whole body shake, I can't let her unnerve me like this. "Scarlet!" I heard Lucas call my name, I turned around quickly and tried to warn him to run, but I was too late. A silver dagger had pierced his heart, he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down momentarily then looked back up at me. 

Tears filled my eyes as my master turned to ash, "N-NO!!" I screamed. A hard blow to my head knocked me to the ground, "Go on cry little dolly! Cry for your new master!" I heard Adeline scream. New master? What is she talking about? She began to laugh as she picked me up by my hair, "Oh this is rich! He didn't tell you did he?" She asked gleefully. I look at her with a tearful glare, "T-Tell me what." I spat angrily. She grinned at me once more and whispered in my ear, "If anything were to ever happen to him; you'd belong to me." Once again my world crashed around me. Lucas wouldn't do that, he loved me, he said he did. 

"Y-You're lying," I say softly. She erupts with laughter as she throws me to the ground, "Arachne Stop." My eyes widen as the familiar silver strings appeared on my wrists and ankles. I look up at her with fear, she smirks and forces me to stand. "You're my pretty little dolly now." She whispered menacingly as she forced me to walk out of the alley. I look back and see the ash of my former master and the small mutilated body of the boy who once called Aidan his brother.

" All the metal will rust away, rust away, rust away. All the metal will rust away my fair lady." She was singing my melody, again. Just like last time, it was hurting me, my screams echoed around us. The metal stitches that Lucas provided me with was tearing into my skin as it rusted. "S-STOP PLEASE!" I yell, but Adeline just laughed at my pain. "Every stitch will stay in place, stay in place, stay in place. Every stitch will stay in place, my fair lady." She sang again. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the pain, the rust of the metal was burning my skin. "W-Why are you doing this to me?" I ask softly. 

Adeline gripped my hair tight and forced me to look at her. Her green eyes and light brown freckles stood out on her pale face, her eyes held so much hatred. "How dare you ask that! You know why!" She yelled. I force myself to shake my head, I have no idea what she is talking about. "You stole Lucas from me! You stole his heart, the moment he made you, you had him wrapped around your pretty little cloth finger." She spat angrily. Stole him? "Y-You loved him?" I ask quietly. "Yes, I did, but you took him away! He loved you not me!" She yelled as she pulled my hair tighter. I held back a scream, I will not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream. 

The hatred in her eyes disappeared, it was replaced with something sinister. "I'll break you, I'll break his little toy. I'll break you until you can't feel a damn thing." Her voice was so quiet and evil. Adeline pulled one of my knitting needles from her coat pocket, she took the sharp point of the needle and began to pry one of my stitches off. A scream of agony ripped through me, she laughed as she continues to work the needle under the stitch. "Go on scream!! Scream like the bitch you are!" The pain was becoming too much, the edges of my vision started to fade to black. "I-I'm...s-sorry." That was the last thing I said before darkness consumed me. 

"Scaret! You're home!" Aidan's happy voice called from inside our little home. I smile at him and motion for him to come outside, he ran out and jumped into my arms. "I saw daddy today, he said he misses you very much," I say as I hug him tightly. "Is he coming home tonight?" Asked Aidan. I look away from him and sigh. "No...he said Mummy won't let him come home, Aidan." The sad expression on his face breaks my heart. "It's your fault daddy can't come home." I was taken back by what he said. To my horror, Aidan's smooth skin began to morph into the mutilated skin of a murder victim. "It's your fault that I'm dead." 

I scream loudly, a dreadful pain was ripping through my very soul. "There you are!! I thought I lost you!" I heard Adeline's demented voice. "W-Where's....w-where's my brother!!" I scream. I heard her laugh loudly, "He's in a graveyard in old London town! Remember I killed him." What I saw was nothing more than a crude dream, a cruel false world. I'm not human, nor am I home. I am a demon in my own personal hell, though I guess this is where I belong. "W-We've all fallen down it seems...y-you...me...a-and Lucas. W-We've all fallen down into our own p-personal hell." I mutter as I force my eyes to open. Adeline was covered in blood, she was covered in my blood. 

"I think I'm in paradise, you maybe in your own little hell, but I'm not." She replied softly as she ripped the stitch around my neck off. I felt my warm blood gush from the wound, I was fading fast. I need to get out, no I have to get out. I try to move my hands, but I can't, my strings are still around my wrists. "Don't worry my little doll baby...I'll put you back together soon, but when I do; I'm going to break you again." She whispered softly in my ear. Someone please save me from this hell, save me from this pain and suffering. "S-Save m-me from this curse," I whisper. Adeline chuckled softly and whispered again, "No one can save you now little doll."


	6. Save Me

October 31, 1902

It's been two years since Adeline took me hostage, two long agonizing years. For the past two years, I have been broken and put back together. Each time gets worse, Adeline would either sing my melody or use her bare hands to harm me. Now I swing back and forth from the ceiling, the strings that prevent me from moving keeps me tethered. I've tried everything to get free, I've tried to beg, I've tried to seduce, hell I even tried to free myself from my strings. 

Nothing has worked, my spirit has been broken beyond repair. Though, I guess my spirit was broken a long time ago. It was broken the day Lucas made me into this stupid monster. The day I left my little brother to fend for himself, I should have just let Lucas kill us. Both of us being dead would be better than this hell. "Did you miss me, darling? If you didn't then oh well." Hearing Adeline's voice causes me to flinch. I ignore her and stare ahead, the wall of weapons in front of me make me sick. 

"The silent treatment then? What a pity." She said in mock hurt. I bite my tongue and keep my banter to myself. I hate her so much, first, she kills my brother, then she kills my master, and now she's killing my spirit. "Arachne go." My arms fall to my sides, I look at her in shock. She smiles at me, I don't trust that smile one bit. "Go on love move around work your muscles." She says. I look at her suspiciously and slowly move my arms and legs. 

Some of my stitches pop open, I bite my tongue and hold in my scream. My body still hasn't healed from the last torture she put me through. "Today is All Hallows Eve my dear little doll, all the little kiddies will be out tonight for the festival." I look her in the eye and raise my brow. "I'm letting you go out, but only for tonight." Hope filled my body, I can run away from this place. I can finally be free from this hell hole. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, I can't let you have the chance of sneaking off." Adeline's voice held mock cheer.

Dread once again fills my body, no I can't lose hope now. I won't let her control my actions anymore. "I-I understand Ma'dam...I shall be a good doll tonight." I say softly. She smiles and holds her hand out to me, I take it. While she's not looking I reach for my knitting needles, I grip both of the needles in my right hand. I take a breath and jam them into the side of her neck. The blow won't kill her but it will buy me some time, Adeline crumples to the floor unmoving. I stare at her shaking, I snap out of my stupor and make a run for it. 

I run down the corridor and notice something familiar. The patterns on the walls match the ones on the walls of Lucas's cellar. "S-She brought me back to his house," I breathe as I pick up the pace. I take a left and see a large metal door at the end of the hall. I remember that door, it's the way outside! I run faster and push the door open, a cool breeze washes over my face. The outside world seems different, it's incredible how the world changes within just two years. 

I run down the alley and bump into a man in a top hat. I look up at him and gasp, he looks just like Lucas. "L-Lucas?" I stutter. The man looks confused. "How do you know my name ma'dam?" He asks. Tears swim in my eyes. "I-Is your last name Kane?" I ask once more. Confusion turns to fear, "How do you know my full name?" It's my Lucas, but he's different. "I-It's me Lucas, i-it's Scarlet Afton! T-Ten years ago you and I made a deal so I could save my brother's life." I explain tearfully. He still looked scared and confused. The door to the cellar began to creak open, the sound forced me to start running.

I don't look back, I don't want to take the chance in seeing Adeline. I'll find Lucas again, and when I do I'll make him remember me. It's been three days since I escaped from Adeline's clutches. I've been hiding in the cellar of the nearest pub, no one really comes down here. Every time I sleep I always dream that I'm back in Adeline's torture chamber. I sometimes wake up screaming, I'm always paranoid now, I'm so scared that she'll find me. 

"I need to find Lucas...maybe...my soul is still tethered to his," I say softly. When I turned seventeen he had bonded our souls together. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, hope fills me once more. I can feel his soul, it's close. I open my eyes and stand up, my bare feet are cold against the stone floor of the cellar. I sneak my way up the cellar stairs and slowly push open the trap door. I peek out and look around, the pub is still empty. 

I push the trap door open all the way and walk out. I grip the ends of my torn dress and make my way out of the pub. I walk quickly down the streets, the sun nearly blinding me by its brightness. I close my eyes and try to sense Lucas's soul again. It was easy to find, it's resonating from inside the town library. I run towards the building and push the door open. I scan the large room in search of my master, I spot him in the back reading the newspaper. 

I walk over to him slowly and gently touch his shoulder. He jumps in surprise. Brown eyes met blue. "I know...you're probably scared but...h-hear me out please?" I ask softly, he slowly nods his head and gestures for me to sit in the seat in front of him. I sit down and give him a small smile. "Well? What is it you have to say?" He asks. I play with a piece of my hair and look down, "You...used to be a demon...m-my master. Until...y-you were killed by a succubus named Adeline." Lucas just nodded. "You...t-tied mine and your soul together when I was seventeen...t-that's how I was about to find you," I explained softly. 

"I see, you're one of those storytellers yes? Your performance is spot on might I say." He replies. My stomach drops, he doesn't believe me. I grab his hand and hold onto it tight, "N-No please, you have to believe me! Y-You're the one who made me into a demon, y-you showed me how to steal a child's soul!" I say desperately. He tries to pry his hand from my grip, I cling onto it tighter as tears stream down my cheeks. "L-Lucas, please! Y-You have to save me, A-Adeline keeps tearing me apart a-and I can't take it anymore!" I plead with him. His brown gaze softens slightly, "Okay Okay...I believe you...I'll take you back to my place okay?" 

I sniffle and jump over the table and cling onto him tightly. "T-Thank you master...t-thank you," I whisper as I grip his coat. He wraps his arms around my trembling form and rests his head on top of my head. "It's okay love...I got you...it's okay." I place my hand on his chest and close my eyes, please remember me...please. Lucas's arms wrapped around me tighter, he spoke through gritted teeth. "W-What are you d-doing to me?" I looked up at him in confusion. I remove my hand from his chest and stare at him. He breaths come out in big puffs, "L-Let's head home alright?" 

Lucas's home was beautiful, he had dark wood floors, beige walls, and beautiful red furniture. I look around in amazement, "My bedroom is down the hall...and the guest bedroom is the first door on the left. The bathroom is on the right." He explains as he hangs his hat and coat in the closet. "I'll see if my sister left any of her clothes behind...that dress look filthy." I look down at my black and white dress. I smile to myself, "I would say so...it's covered in blood and dirt." I reply. I sensed Lucas's uneasy feeling.

"Ah ha...right well love if you want you can bathe and I'll bring you some clothes." He quickly walks away. I look down at my bare feet as my smile widens, he may not remember me right now, but my master has saved me. I just hope I can save him from the burden of memory loss.


	7. Two Years Ago

April 5,1900

"We've spent almost a whole year looking for Adeline Scarlet. She's not here anymore." My voice comes out tired. Scarlet chooses to ignore me, I hold back a sigh and stare up at the sky. I understand that she wants revenge, but she has to know that going after Addie will just get herself killed. "She deserves to pay the price for what she did to me. She tried to take my life away, she stole Aidan's life away." Her voice was sharp with anger. I heave a great sigh and place my hands in my pockets, she's letting her humanity get the best of her. 

The piercing scream of a child catches me off guard, Scarlet looked back at me with a scowl on her face. "Thought she wasn't here anymore!" She yelled as she ran towards the scream. I curse myself mentally as I run after her, I can barely keep up with her. "Oh goody! Just the two demons I was waiting for!" I stopped in my tracks when I heard Adeline's voice. I pressed my body against the brick wall of the alley. I listened closely to the two's conversation, "You're not getting away this time." Said Scarlet, I heard her knitting needles cling together. "At at dear did you really think I came unprepared?"

I frown in confusion, "Would you like to know a little secret Lass?" Adeline spoke again. I could sense Scarlet's confusion and fear. "What is your secret wench?" She was doing good at hiding her insecurities. "I've seen your future. I good friend of mine; who is a seer might I add told me about it."My interest had been peaked, she continued to speak. "She told me that your fantasy world would be coming to a major halt. She said that the life as you know it will be gone, tonight." My eyes widen in fear, she's going to kill her. I run out of the alley, "Scarlet!" A sharp pain filled my chest, I look down and see a single silver dagger sticking out from my chest. 

The world fell black, it felt like an eternity in the blackness. I had no idea if I was falling or if I was just merely floating inside the darkness. It feels peaceful in here, there are no more problems, and no more cares. Soon the darkness faded away, I take in a sharp breath and sit up from the ground. Where am I? Who am I? I look around and take in my surroundings. "How the bloody hell did I end up here?" I ask to no one in general. 

"You know a thank you would be appreciated." A feminine voice caught me off guard. I look towards the voice and see a woman in a stunning white gown. Her skin was beautiful like a porcelain doll, her eyes a vivid ember. "May I ask who you are?" I ask curiously. The woman smiles at me, "I'm your mother Lucas." Confusion pooled into my chest, my mother? There is no way this woman is my mother. 

She chuckled, "You must be wondering why I'm so young yes?" I nod. "You are part angel and part demon Lucas. Your father was Azazel, he sadly died when you were a toddler. I wasn't able to take care of you, I had no idea how to." This woman is obviously bonkers. "I am not bonkers young man! If it weren't for my half you wouldn't be breathing right now." She scolded. I look down in embarrassment. "So...my name is Lucas? What is my surname?" I ask softly. 

She smiles at me and replies: "Your surname is Kane, I have to leave you now my child. In two years time, a young woman named Scarlet Afton will come to you. Do not fear her, for she is the key to your memories." Before I could ask anything else, my mother had disappeared. I place my hand on my head and laugh nervously. "I've gone bloody mad." 

I stand up from the ground and a small jingle caught me off guard. I pat my jacket and hear the jingle again, I reach into my pocket and pull out a small brass key. There is a small white tag attached to it, I squint to read it. "House key? I have a house?" I ask myself. If I own a home then I need to find it. "There must be something there to give me an insight on who I am, and what I am."


	8. My Precious Doll

November 1, 1902

All I could think about last night was the incident from two years ago. My mother had told me about a woman named Scarlet Afton, but could this woman be the same one she mentioned? I feel drawn to this woman I am not sure why though. I've been meaning to ask her about this strange feeling, but I can never really get a word in around her. She keeps speaking of this Adeline woman, I've never heard of her before in my life. 

"Every night she would come down to the cellar and just torture me. She would always tear my stitches apart, and just let my skin slowly slide off." Scarlet was describing her pain to me. I could see the fear in her eyes as she spoke about the terrible times. It honestly broke my heart to see her so scared, whoever this Adeline is she deserves the same amount of pain.

"I am terribly sorry that she's done these god awful things to you love," I reply with concern. She gives me a small smile and shrugs her shoulders. "It's not your fault Lucas...not like you knew anything about it." She says softly. The sadness in her voice splits me in two, I feel like I should have been there for her. "You...must have really needed me then huh?" I ask. She rubs her arm nervously, it's obvious that she wishes to not answer. 

I chuckle nervously and stand from my seat. "I do believe that I shall turn in early...good night Miss Afton see you tomorrow," I say as I leave the dining room. Her sad blue eyes haunt my dreams that night. I wish so desperately to make her eyes smile, I want to be the reason they smile. "LUCAS!!" I bolt upright in my bed at her screams, I fling the covers off and run to her room. " All your air will waste away, waste away, waste away. All your air will waste away my fair lady." I heard a soft feminine voice sang from inside Scarlet's room. I push the door open and gasp. 

~Scarlet~

I lay on my bed in silence, I can't sleep. I have this horrible feeling laying upon my chest, I'm ecstatic that Lucas is alive, but on the inside, I still feel scared. I hate being scared, I hate being scared of her. A low pitched creak startles me, I sit up and look around the room. I stare at the door in fear, there is no way she is here, she couldn't possibly know Lucas is alive. My door slowly creaked open, I jump back and glare at the door. A familiar giggle causes my heart to drop. 

"Oh my dear little doll, did you really think you could hide from me?" Said, Adeline, as she slowly stepped inside. My breaths came out in short puffs, this has to be a dream. "LUCAS!!" I screamed. I heard Adeline growl as she walked over to me, "All your air will waste away, waste away, waste away. All your air will waste away my fair lady." I grip my throat and gasp for air. She's trying to kill me! 

Adeline grinned at me as she watched me gasp in desperate need for air. A loud gasp caught her attention though, "Oh my look he came back from the dead! Don't worry mate I'll be sure to kill you again, but this time your little dolly will be going with you." Her tone was deranged, Lucas glared at her and demanded that she stopped hurting me. Adeline laughed and pinned him to the wall forcefully. "You can't tell me what to do, you pathetic human." Her words were harsh as she wrapped her hand around his throat. 

His glare deepened, "A-All your air will be safe, will be safe, will be safe. All your air will be safe my fair lady." My throat began to slowly open up, I took in deep breaths and coughed. Adeline screamed in frustration, "You bastard! You're ruining everything!!" She yelled. I stood up slowly and walked behind her. I pulled one of my knitting needles from the pocket of my smock before I could stab her Adeline grabbed my wrist. "Nice try love, but you won't get away with that this time." She says confidently. 

What happened next shocked me. Somehow Lucas managed to grab my other needle from my pocket and used it to stab Adeline in the chest. "Y-You forgot about me you Irish bitch." He says quietly and sternly. She began to cough, blood fell from her mouth. She stared at Lucas in shock, "I-I'll get you both back. Just you wait." Before we could stop her Adeline had fled. I sit down and try to stop myself from shaking, Lucas sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I lean into him, it feels good to have him back. "Why...Why did you save me?" I ask softly, he pulls me closer to him. "I may not remember you Scarlet...but my heart and soul tell me that I do. I saved you because I couldn't let her take away my precious little doll." He replied. His words make my heart flutter, I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him tight. I wish he had his memories, he's my Lucas, but then again he isn't. 

"Promise me that you will stay safe in case she does return...I don't want you to be hurt, Lucas." I say softly as I cling onto his white nightshirt. He places his hand on top of my head, I look up at him. He's smiling down at me, "I promise that will be safe Scarlet. You don't have to worry about me." He says. I wish that was true, I wish it was true that I didn't have to worry about him. My heart won't let me stop worrying, it won't allow me to truly relax. "I-I wish I could stop worrying, but I just can't. Not while she is still out there." I reply softly. 

He nods and hugs me tight, "I understand. We will stop her I promise." He says as he strokes my hair. I've missed him so much, even though he did this to me, I can't help but miss him. He makes me feel safe, with him I feel like my old self. I bury my face in his chest and cling to him tighter. "I miss my brother Lucas...he didn't deserve to be hurt...neither did his foster brother," I say softly. He didn't say anything, of course, he wouldn't, he probably doesn't understand. "I am sorry that she stole your brother from you, but he is in a better place now." 

I nod, I hope he is in a good place. He deserves the best, I've put him through so much pain, Aidan deserves the very best. Lucas removes his arms from around me, he stands from my bed and holds his hand out to me. "How about you come sleep with me? I can keep you safe." He says. I smile and take his hand in mine. He leads me to his room. I slowly walk over to his bed and sit down, he lays down on the other side and pulls the covers over him. "Good night Scarlet." He says. I stay silent as I look out the window, I'm so close to getting you back. I grip the side of the bed tight, "I refuse to let her steal you away again."


	9. Don't Go

May 4, 1903

Adeline hasn't tried to attack in nearly a year now, Lucas tries his best to make me feel safe. I always tell him that I am okay, but he refuses to believe me. Sometimes I see a little flicker of his old self in his brown eyes, but it quickly hides away again. It worries me that he can't remember who he truly is. "I'm going into town Scarlet! I'll return shortly!" Lucas calls from the front door. I just ignore him and continue to sit silently in the sitting room. 

Adeline wouldn't hurt him again, I know she won't. She is smart, she knows that if she kills him again that he'll just come back. I scoff and grin to myself. "She can't take him this time, she doesn't have a plan at all," I say softly. 'You idiot, you know better than to think like that! Never doubt your enemy.' My conscious scolded me. She's right. I shouldn't ever doubt Adeline, I've doubted her before and she has proved me wrong multiple times. I worry about Lucas, ever since her threat I've been keeping a close eye on him.

A loud crash startles me, I jump from my seat and look around the sitting room. I don't sense anyone. I chuckle softly and place my hand on my forehead. "Must be my imagination," I say softly. I small giggle causes my body to tense, "Y-Your imagination isn't nearly as strong as it used to be Scarlet." I slowly turn my head and nearly scream. My poor baby brother was standing there, all bloodied and evil looking. "What's wrong dear sister you look like you've seen a ghost." He says mockingly. 

I try to control my breathing as I back away from him, "N-No this isn't real! Aidan is dead!" I yell as I glare at him. "Oh, my poor little naive little dolly! Can't you see it? Maybe try looking a bit closer yes?" My body tenses more when I hear Adeline's voice in my head. I step closer to Aidan and look at him closely. I gasp, "Y-You're...y-you're a demon." I say quietly. "BINGO! Miss Adeline found me last December, she took me in. I tried to talk to Lucas, but he just pushed me aside like I was nothing." Hatred was embedded in Aidan's tone. 

"H-How...how did this happen?" I stutter out as I stare at Aidan's face. Stitches ran across his face and his neck, they were almost similar to mine. "Oh, poor dolly didn't ask her master about the deal! How rich!" Adeline's laughter filled my head. "What the bloody hell are you talking about!?" I yell aloud. "Don't you get it little miss perfect? Lucas lied when you made that deal you basically gave yours and your brother's souls to him." She explained. 'No that's a lie...Lucas wouldn't lie to me.' I think as I continue to stare at Aidan. 

"D-Did Adeline do this to you, Aidan?" I ask as I slowly approach him. He glared at me and replied: "No when I woke up from that cold darkness I was drawn to that bastard, but I couldn't find him. When I finally did he turned me away, he didn't want me. Adeline did." His eyes soften when he mentioned her. My stomach drops when I finally notice his eyes, they're blue like mine. "He...He really did lie." I mutter. 

Adian's glare returned, the aura around him was dark. "You did this to me, you made me into this monster!" He yells. His words stung like a knife, "A-Aidan...I-I didn't know this would happen...p-please believe me when I tell you I didn't know!" I yell. "Oh honey don't let that pathetic doll lie to you, she knew all along." Adeline's voice wasn't in my head this time. I shudder in fear as I stare at her. She has her hand on top of Aidan's head, she's stroking his hair like a mother should. 

"Scarlet! I'm home!" Lucas calls as he shuts the door from behind him. "Oh goody! Our guest of honor has finally arrived!" Adeline cheers happily. I clench my jaw, she's going to hurt Lucas. Before I could warn him Aidan had me pinned to the floor with his hand over my mouth. "You can't ruin mummy's plan Scarlet, that'll be a bad doll." He says harshly. Mummy? He's calling her mummy!? "Scarlet? Are you still in here?" Lucas asks as he pokes his head into the sitting room. "She's not, but I'm here Lucas!" Adeline spoke happily as she forced him against the wall. 

Lucas began to struggle against her, "Oh relax sweetheart! I'm just going to give you one minor tune up." Said, Adeline, as inched her lips closer to his. He tried to lean his head back but he couldn't. Their lips touched, Lucas's eyes widened. Something had changed in them, his eyes didn't look happy anymore. Adeline broke the kiss and flashed a wicked grin at me. "Alright, Aidan let the little doll go." She said as she slowly let go of Lucas. 

Aidan removed his hand from my mouth and stood up. I stand up and run over to Lucas, I'm sent back to the ground by a strong punch. I spit out blood onto the floor and look up in shock. Lucas had punched me, "How dare you try to touch me you, foul creature." His tone of voice was harsh. Tears filled my eyes as I stared up at him shock, Adeline snaked her arms around his waist and smiled sweetly at me. "Oh dear, I believe you've punched the poor doll a little too hard." She said sweetly as she nuzzled Lucas's neck. 

He smirked and showed his rows of sharp teeth. "She'll be fine love, after all, I did create the little nuisance." His words pierced through my chest like a knife. He doesn't mean that. Aidan skips over to them and stands by their side. Lucas takes my brother's small hand into his big one, he looks down at me. I look back up at him, his eyes are red again. "If you try to come after us, I'll tear you apart stitch by stitch." He says harshly as he leads Aidan out the door of the sitting room. Adeline stays behind, she grins at me evilly and walks over to where I lay. 

She bends down so her face is only inches from mine, "I've won this war Scarlet. I figured that if I can't kill him, then I'll steal him." She whispers. Tears streamed down my cheeks, she chuckles lowly as she stands up straight. "Please weep for him, because that's all you'll be able to do. I've stolen your baby brother, and now I've stolen the one thing that was keeping you sane." She spoke again, I ignore her. She's taken everything from me, my brother, my dignity, and now the one person who would protect me.

"D-Don't leave me like this please...e-end my misery." I plead quietly. Adeline turns away from me and begins to walk away before she walks out she turns to look at me. "I bet now you regret ever making that deal." She says mockingly as she leaves me alone. I sob quietly, I curl up on the floor and try to remember my life before all of this hell and chaos happened. I didn't have a perfect childhood, but no one's childhood is ever perfect. 

"I-I wish I never made that deal...I-I wish...I-I wish I was human again," I whisper hoarsely as I continue to sob on the sitting room floor. I haven't thought like this in eleven years, before I regretted it because of the pain Lucas was causing me. Now I regret it because I lie here a broken, sad, and pathetic woman. More tears fall as I begin to laugh, "I-I've let a filthy creature like Adeline beat me! S-She's won this battle, but she hasn't won this war quite yet." I say softly as I sit up from the floor. I'll make her pay, I'll make her wish she was never brought into this world. "She'll rue the day she crossed my path."


	10. An Unusual Alliance

July 5, 1903

It's been two months since Adeline stole Lucas and my now demonized brother from me. I've been alone since then, I've left Lucas's home; the happy memories we had there was torturing me. I've been pick pocketing money from passing strangers, it's not much but it's enough for a cheap hotel. I've decided to give up eating children souls, I've worked my way up to consuming adult souls. They're not as sweet as children souls, but they'll have to do. Now I'm sitting in some crowded pub, I've picked up a small drinking habit.

You would think that a demon couldn't get drunk, but truth be told they can. "Aye! Fill my glass back up love!" I call as I slam my empty scotch glass down on the bar. "I believe you've had enough love." I silk male voice spoke from my left side. I sniff and nearly gag, a bloody vampire is beside me. I glance over at him and glare, "I don't listen to filthy bloodsuckers." I reply as I raise my glass to the bartender again. 

"Ouch dear, I am wounded." He said as he took the glass from my hand. I turn to face him and growl, a pair of bright green eyes met my bright blue ones. "What is your problem? Can't you see that I don't want to talk to you." I say sharply as my glare deepens. He smirks at me, 'How dare he smirk at me!?' I think as I grip the edge of the bar. His smirk widens, "You really don't know who I am do you?" He asks. What the hell is this filth talking about!? 

He laughs and leans his head back, great now the bastard is laughing at me. "I was your mother's beau at one point love." I blink and stare at him. My mouth fell open, "Daniel!?" I yell in exasperation. He grinned widely at me and held his arms open, "In the flesh love! How's your mother been? Or have you seen her?" He asked. I rub my head and let out a great sigh. "She died...I don't know if you noticed, but I'm a demon now. I made a deal to save Aidan's life when he was four." I explained as I looked down at the floor. I saved him from one fate, but by doing that I gave him an even worse one. 

"I'm sorry that your mother has passed dear, may I ask whom you made a deal with?" Asked Daniel as he took my hand in his. I forgot how good he was to my mother, he was the only one who kept Aidan and me safe from her drunken rage. "Lucas Kane...a year after our deal was made he came to get me, he turned me into this...but...he lied about the deal..." I trailed off. I take a breath and continue to speak: "He didn't tell me that when Aidan died he would become a demon as well...I kinda learned that the hard way two months ago." The pain from that day resurfaces. Tears burned at the back of my eyes, 'No...you stop that right now, the war is not over so don't you cry.' I scold myself mentally. 

"What happened love?" Daniel asked softly. I sigh and look away, "A succubus named Adeline ruined my life...that's what happened." I reply quietly. Just saying her name makes me want to puke, "Did you say Adeline?" He asked quickly. I blink and look at him, I nod my head and raise my eyebrow questioningly. Disgust replaced his shocked expression soon after he said he name, "How did you get introduced to her? She's mental love." He says as he stands to leave. Daniel holds his hand out to me, I look at it for a moment and then place my hand in his. He pulls me up gently and leads me outside. 

"Do you know Adeline?" I ask as he leads me down the sidewalk. "I knew her when she was a small little thing, she hated when other people were near the ones she liked." His tone still held disgust. She really is a nut, "What would she do to the others?" I asked. "She'd do everything she could to get them to leave if that didn't work then let's just say you never saw them again." He replied. I stopped walking, is that what she was trying to do to me? 

Daniel leads me to a big house, I look up at it in awe. "Is this your home?" I ask, he looks down at me and smiles. "It was a gift from a friend, I figured you were tired of sleeping in those ratty hotels." I blink and stare up at him, how did he know that I was staying in hotels? "Have you been watching me?" I asked. He blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his neck, "Only for a few days love. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He replied sheepishly. My face grows hot, I touch my cheeks gently. "T-Thanks for worrying about me Daniel," I say as I look down. 

He smiled at me and pushed the door to his home open, he stepped aside and allowed me to step inside. I walk in and look around in amazement, the corridor was huge. The walls were painted black, and the floors were a polished hardwood. Paintings of former kings and queens littered the walls, a Persian rug lied beneath my bare feet. "Close your mouth love, flies will fly in if you don't." Mocked Daniel as he walked inside. I shake my head and follow him, more paintings litter the walls. "Now how on earth did you get the Mona Lisa?" I ask as I stare at the expressionless woman. He looked back at me and grinned, "Leonardo owed me for saving his ass from the king." He explained. 

"What did you do make him paint another?" I asked jokingly, he gave me a serious look. Okay, then he did make the famous painter make another. "You seem, hungry love, what is it that demons eat again? Souls right?" I nod and rub my arm. I was hoping he wouldn't notice how hungry I was, "Have you tried blood before? Souls are becoming harder to find, so most demons are going after blood." He says as he leads me to his kitchen. I look down at the floor and gape, he has imported tiles in here!? A jar of red liquid is waved in front of my face, I blink and look at it in confusion. "Um...what is this?" I ask as I take it. 

He gives me an 'are you kidding me?' Look, I shrug my shoulders and continue to look at the jar. "Just drink it, love, you'll need your strength for our war." I blink and look up at him. "Our war?" I ask. He gives me a fanged smile as he places his hand on my shoulder, "I figured that you would need all the help you can get when it comes to dealing with Adeline." I smile at him and gently touch his hand. I twist the lid off the jar and take a swig of the blood inside. I shudder at the taste, it's so amazing. "Tomorrow we will start our hunt for this wench," he says as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. I've seemed to have made quite the unusual alliance.


	11. Something's Missing

July 12, 1903 

Lucas's pov

 

I huff in annoyance as I stare out the window, for the past two days something has been tugging at the back of my mind. Piercing blue eyes haunt my dreams, they scream at me, telling me to remember something that I had lost. I frown, what are they talking about? I haven't lost anything, I have my lovely wife Adeline and our beautiful son Aidan. I clench my fists in frustration, "What the bloody hell are they talking about!" I yell to no one. Each night these eyes stare at me in my dreams, I try to get answers from them, but all they do is constantly yelling for me to remember. 

"Daddy? Are you okay?" My son's small voice breaks me from my frustrated trance. I turn to look at him and smile, he's quite small for his age. The boy is twelve years old, but yet he's as small as a seven-year-old. "I'm alright Aidan...I didn't mean to disturb you with my yelling, where is your mother?" I ask as I walk over to him. He gives me a bright smile as he hugs my legs, "Mummy went out to the market. She said she would be back soon." He replied. I smile back at him and place my pale hand on top of his head. "Well how about we clean the house up for her hm? It's the least we could do for her." 

Aidan grinned and nodded his head, he ran off to his room saying that he was going to start there. I chuckle and make my way to the kitchen. "That boy is something else," I mutter as I lift the sleeves to my white button down shirt. I fill the sink with hot water and begin to wash the dirty dishes. I gasp and grip the sink tight, a shock wave of pain runs through my head. I clench my eyes shut and let out a small whimper. "Lucas? Darling, what's wrong?" Adeline's soft voice filled my ear, the pain begins to fade away slowly. I relax and let go of the sink. "I...I don't feel too good love..." I mutter as I place my still wet hand on my forehead. 

The world around begins to spin, I lean against the sink for support as I take a deep breath. I can feel my wife's worried gaze burning at the back of my head. "Here darling let me help you to our room, I'll finish the dishes." She says as she takes my arm gently. I don't fight her on this, I nod my head tiredly and follow her slowly to our room. Adeline opens the door and slowly helps me over to our large bed. I pull the duvet down with a shaky hand and sit down on the edge of the bed. Adeline bends and removes my shoes for me. "I want you to get some rest dear, I'll be back shortly with some water." She says as she places a light kiss on my lips. I give her a weak smile as I lay down, she pulls the duvet over me and tucks me in.

She places one more kiss on my lips before she walks out, my eyes are heavy with sleep. I try to fight it off, but I can't. A pair of blue eyes stares into my red ones, I glare at them. "What do you want?" I ask. Slowly the eyes begin to form into a person, I step back in fear. Standing in front of me is a young woman, her porcelain skin flushed beautifully with a shade of pink. Her black locks tied into two pigtails. A black and white dress covers her small form, ribbons cover her wrists and neck. "W-Who are you?" I ask. She gives me a small smile and takes my big hand into her small one. "I'm Scarlet." 

Adeline's pov

Damn it! That spell my mother gave me is wearing off! I knew I should have given him another dose when he mentioned the blue eyes in his dream. He can't remember her, if he does then I'll lose him. I laugh to myself as I lean against the wall, "Oh you won't get him back, I won't let you." I say softly as I quickly walk to the kitchen. I rummage through the cabinets in search for the vile that holds the potion, I'll just mix it with his water. I grab it and a small glass, I fill the glass with water and then add the potion to it. He doesn't need her, he only needs me, even if he doesn't have romantic feelings towards her he doesn't need that stupid doll! 

I walk back to my room fast, I peek in and see that my lovely husband is sound asleep. I step inside and freeze, "S-Scarlet." He breathed out, how dare he speak that name! I glare and walk over to him, I gently lift his head and place the edge of the glass to his mouth. "Come on darling drink up, you'll need your energy," I say quietly. He opens his mouth slightly and slowly takes in the water. Once all of it is gone I set the glass onto the bedside table, I crawl into bed beside him and wrap my arms around his slender but muscular waist. I lay my head on his chest, he gently wraps his arms around me. "D-Darling...w-when...w-when are we going to kill that stupid doll?" He asks softly. 

I smirk and look up at him through my lashes, his face is tired, but his eyes are alive with energy. "Soon my love, soon."


	12. War: Part One

August 8, 1903

The streets of London stand quietly in the night, a cool breeze blows over Daniel and me. We walk side by side in silence, we've finally found that bloody witch. "Promise me you won't allow your rage to blind you, Scarlet." Says Daniel as he gently grabs my hand. I look over to him and smile softly, "I promise." He returns my smile and faces the road in front of him. Adeline has been playing house with both Lucas and my brother, I smile softly to myself as I mutter, "Play time is over." I pull at the black trousers around my waist, Daniel said that I need to wear something that would help me move easier. He had bought me a pair of trousers and a black button down shirt, he had gotten me a pair of shoes, but I don't like to wear them. 

Daniel stops in front of a two story brick house, his bright green orbs stare at the closed wooden door. "Are you sure that you're ready for this love?" He asks as he glances down at me. I glare at the door in front of me and nod, "I've been ready for months. This witch deserves to burn." I growl as I kick the door down. Inside the house is dark, you can't even see the walls. I walk inside and yell, "ADELINE! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?" A shrill laugh answered my question. I growl again, how dare she laugh at me again! Before I could take another step Daniel had grabbed me. "Calm down, you're letting your anger control you Scarlet." 

I take a breath and close my eyes, he's right, I need to calm down and think. I open my eyes and look up at him, "I know, I'm sorry. How about you take the lead?" I say. Daniel nods and walks ahead of me, I follow behind him quietly. Something doesn't seem right, the atmosphere of the room doesn't feel right. Before I could ask Daniel if he felt anything wrong I was sent flying into a nearby wall. The air was knocked from my lungs as my body slammed against the wall, "Well hello there dear sister." My brother's cold voice filled my ear. I struggled to catch my breath as I stared into his piercing blue eyes, he gave me a sinister grin. "Mummy said I could play with you." He said as he slammed my head into the wall.

I groan in pain as my head throbs with pain, "You should know by now Scarlet. Mummy isn't going to give daddy back to you." He says as he slams me into a different wall. The wind is once again knocked from my lungs, I cough and gasp for air. "S-She i-isn't your mother!" I yell as I push him away forcefully. Aidan stands within seconds, he glares at me. "And you're not my sister!" He yells as he kicks my chest. The blow sends me down the hallway, I pant hard and cough. "D-Daniel..." I mutter. Aidan begins to walk closer to me, I take a breath and scream at the top of my lungs. 

My brother covered his ears and clenched his eyes shut, my screams echoed off the walls. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Aidan yelled as he planted a swift kick onto my ribs. I gasp and fall onto my side, I pant heavily and groan in pain. My brother grips my hair and yanks it causing my head to fall back. "I don't know what you thought screaming would do, but no matter you're too weak to do anything now." He says. Before Aidan could harm me any more a white blur pulled him away from me, "Your sister was right, you are a bloody brat." Said, Daniel, as he held Aidan up by the back of his shirt. My brother was kicking his small legs, he growled and tried to reach for Daniel's neck. "YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER!!" He yelled as he kicked his legs more. 

Daniel chuckled and carelessly through my brother into a nearby wall, "Oh hush up you little ankle biter." He said as he walked over to me. He bent down and placed his hand on my cheek, "Are you, alright love?" He asked. I swallow and nod my head. Daniel takes my hand gently and helps me up, a small laugh startles me. "Fraternizing with vampires now huh? Could you hit any lower Scarlet?" I growl at the voice. "I do believe it's better than what you've been doing Adeline." I spat. She laughs again, but this time much louder. 

"What have I done? I'm quite innocent here if you ask me." She replies with her sickly sweet tone. I growl louder and try to lunge at her, "Arachne Stop." A familiar voice speaks from behind her. I'm left unmoving, my eyes widen when I see a familiar set of red eyes looking at me. Adeline gives me a Chesire smile, "Aidan dear, could you please handle your sister's little friend." She says as she steps closer to me. "You little shit get off of me!" That's the last thing I heard Daniel say before everything fell silent. I growl and try to turn my head, "What did you do to Daniel!" I yell. 

"Oh my, you seem to really like him! Don't worry Scar he just knocked your little boy toy out." Adeline spoke happily as she played with a strand of my black hair. I growl and glare at the witch in front of me, "Don't you dare touch me!" Adeline sent a rough smack to my face. "Now who said you could speak to me like that?" She asked. My bangs fell over my eyes, I wish I could move so I could rip her throat out. Adeline grinned at me as she gently patted my head, "I do believe that you had a special little song for our dear little dolly, didn't you darling?" She said as she glanced over her shoulder. 

Lucas stepped forward and grinned at me, "Every stitch will burn away, burn away, burn away. Every stitch will burn away, my fair lady." He sang. My eyes widen in fear as a loud scream rips from my throat, every stitch that covered me began to feel like pure lava. My skin began to burn, I could smell the white cotton begin to smoke. My screams grew louder as each stitch began to burn hotter. I could hear Adeline's laughter resonate over my screams, "This is only the beginning my precious little doll! So you better buckle up for the ride!" She yelled as she laughed more. I stare into Lucas's eyes, they hold mixed emotions. "L-Lucas...p-please," I beg softly as darkness engulfs my consciousness.


	13. War: Part Two

August 8, 1903

Cold water splashes against my face, my eyes fly open and I gasp. "Wakey Wakey sleepy head!" Adeline exclaims as she gives me a big smile. I glare weakly at her, I try to lunge at her but I can't. Her smile widens when she notices my attempt to move, "Nice try darling! I knew that you would try to do that!" She spoke happily as she skipped around me, I try to move my hands, but I can't. They're bound together behind my back, "W-Where is Daniel." I say softly. She grins at me, "Well I got my darling husband to dispose of him. he wasn't a very good player in our game." She replies as she trails a blade across my cheek. I flinch away.

"W-What do you mean by 'dispose of'?" I ask, she taps the flat side of the blade on top of my head and scoffs. "You should already know what I mean." She replies. Dread fills my chest, they killed him. Adeline laughs loudly and wraps her arms around my shoulders. "The look on your face is priceless! Please keep that gutted look, pretty please?" She asks softly as bounces my hair on the blade. I growl and close my eyes tight, "S-Screw off." I say through clenched teeth. Her playful demeanor falls, her face becomes serious as she says, "Funny, I was about to say that to you!" The blade cuts into my cheek. 

I hold back a scream as I bite my bottom lip hard, I will not scream for this witch. Adeline lets out an animal like growl as she slices my skin once again, "SCREAM FOR ME DAMN IT!" She yells as she continues to slice my skin open. Warm blood falls from the cuts, I'm aching to scream but I hold it in. She stops for a moment, her breaths coming out shallow. A grin formed on her face, I could tell that an idea had hatched into her twisted little mind. "I know how to make you scream." She says as she digs the knife under the stitches across my nose. A scream ripped through my throat as she began to pry the stitches from my face. I could feel the skin begin to rip and fall away, her face lit up in delight as she began to pry the stitches under my left eye off.

"That's right! Let that beautiful scream be heard!" She yelled as she pried more stitches off. I screamed until my throat became raw, I pant hard as I stare at the ground with tears in my eyes. Adeline grips my hair and yanks my head back, "Awe...no more pretty screams? Come on~ you can't just tease me like that." She says as she taps the knife on my nose. I breathe hard and glare weakly at her, "S-Screw y-you." Adeline glares and digs the knife under the stitches on my collar bone, "You're being so mean to me Scar." She says softly and she pries the stitches off, a new wave of screams rack my body roughly. Tears fall from my eyes as I continue to scream in agony, my throat is burning. 

"You should be nicer to your host little dolly, if you're not nice then you get punished!" She yelled as she stabbed my shoulder multiple times. I can't scream anymore, my throat hurts too much. I close my eyes and pant softly, I gasp as Adeline jerks my head back. "You're not allowed to be tired! You need to stay awake for the fun dolly." She whispers harshly as she traces my neck with her blade. Tears stream down my cheeks as I look at her with pleading eyes, all she did was laugh at me. She kept laughing and laughing, "W-What...d-did I d-do to you?" I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Adeline growls and presses the knife into my throat, "What did you do to me? You were born that's what you did to me." She replied while pressing the knife into my throat deeper. Darkness danced at the edges of my vision, "L-Lucas..."I whispered.

Lucas's pov

"L-Lucas..." A soft voice startled me, I look around the sitting room in a panic. "Did you say my name?" I ask the barely conscious vampire. He slowly raised his head up, his left eye was swollen shut. "W-What...t-the bloody hell are you talking about?" He asked. I glare at him, he's gotta be lying, we're the only ones in here! "Are you telling me you didn't hear a voice say my name?" I ask again. Confusion flashes in his one good eye, he slowly tilts his head. He's not lying, "L-Lucas!" Every muscle in my body tenses up, there it is again! A forced laughed catches my attention this time, "Y-You...i-idiot...y-you're hearing Scarlet." The vampire said softly as he gave me a small smile. Why would that stupid doll be calling for me? 'We've been searching for days Scarlet. We're close to finding her Lucas we can't give up now!' I blink and hold my head in my hand, what the hell was that?

'Do we have a deal, Scarlet Afton? We do.' I remember this, it's the day we made our deal. 'We will stop her I promise.' My eyes widen as realization hits me, "I-I swore to protect her...b-but I'm not doing that." I mutter to myself. The man in the chair laughs softly and says, "Y-You can still protect her mate...g-go and save her from that bloody psycho path." I look at him and give him a soft smile, I remove his bindings and lay him down on the sette. I rush out of the sitting room and to the basement, knowing Adeline that is where she would keep Scarlet. I rush down the stairs and down the corridors, "Scarlet!" I yell as I run down the halls quick. Silence replied to my scream, "Scarlet please answer me!" I yell once more. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Adeline standing at the end of the hall. She's covered in blood, it's dripping down her hands and her dress. "Sweetie you should go back upstairs." She says softly as she slowly tilts her head. 

I step back in disgust, "Where is she Adeline?" I ask calmly. She gives me a sharp toothed smile as she sways back and forth. "I believe she's out of commission right now, or should I say permanently?" She laughs loudly clinging to her stomach. My heart drops, she wouldn't kill her, I know she wouldn't. I run past her and took a left down the hall, I stop in front of a single lit room. Dread pools into my stomach, there sat Scarlet slumped forward in a chair. She was motionless, blood covered her from head to toe. "S-Scarlet..." I whisper. Not a single muscle of hers twitched, I take a step into the room. "S-Scarlet wake up!" I yell as I take another step. She still wouldn't move, tears swam in my red eyes. "Mm...if it means anything to you dear husband she put up one hell of a fight." Adeline whispered as she ran her fingers through my ebony hair. I clench my eyes shut and ball my fists. 

"Y-You killed her." I whisper trying my best to keep my tears at bay. I could hear the smirk in her voice, "What are you going to do about it?" I scream in anger as I pin Adeline to the wall roughly. "I'm going to rip you to fucking shreds!" I yell as I dig my claws into her neck, blood slowly sips through the cuts on her neck. She tries to pry my hand from her throat. I squeeze harder, "You have done nothing but put us through hell! Now I'm going to send you there!" I yell as I dig my claws in deeper. She begins to slowly lose consciousness, I growl and rip her throat out forcefully with my hand. Adeline's lifeless body slowly slumps to the ground, I pant hard and glare at her lifeless form. "T-That was for all the people you hurt." I mutter as I walk away from her corpse. I walk over to Scarlet's body and remove the rope that holds her arms and legs. I gently pick her up and carry her back upstairs. I walk into the sitting room quietly and set down in my chair. I stare at her bruised pale face, "T-This is all my fault." I whisper as tears fall from my eyes. 

I hold her closely to my chest and cling to her tightly. "A-All your life will c-come and stay...c-come and stay...c-come and stay. A-All y-your life will come and stay...m-my fair lady." I sing softly as a sob rips from my throat. I hold onto her tighter as I cry over her ended life, if only she hadn't made that deal, if only she hadn't trusted me she'd be okay. "L-Lucas...w-what...h-happened?" I gasp and look down at Scarlet. Her blue eyes are barely open, she looks so tired and frail. "D-Don't speak okay? I-I'll fix you up okay? Y-You're going to be okay." I say in a rush. A cough catches my attention, I look up and see the vampire sitting up. "S-She needs blood mate...i-it's what she has been living off of for awhile now." He says tiredly as he takes his hand through his hair. Where on earth am I going to get blood? 

An idea pops into my mind, "S-Scarlet open your mouth for me okay?" I ask as I gently lay her down next to her vampire friend. She slowly nods and opens her mouth slight. I take a breath and slice my wrist open with my claw, I wince and let the blood drip into her mouth. I close my eyes and think, 'Please let this work...please!' She begins to cough uncontrollably. "I-IT HURTS!! M-MAKE IT STOP!!" She begins to scream in pain. My eyes widen as I stare at her withering in pain. "I-I...I-I didn't know! I-I'm sorry." I whisper. Scarlet continues to scream in pain, the man beside her pulls her small form into his lap. He whispers soothing words into her ear, as I watch this I feel powerless. I made her who she is, I am her creator, and I can't even keep her safe. 

I choke back a sob as I place my hand upon her head, "I-I release you from me...y-you are no longer under my control...neither is your brother. I'm sorry I ruined your life Scarlet Afton." I whisper as her screams die down. I make my way out of the room, I walk down the halls quickly. My tears fall freely from my eyes, I thought I would give her an easier life as a demon, but I only made it worse.


	14. Epilogue

June 19, 1925

I stare out the window in silence, it's been years since I've been his slave. My brother and I live with Daniel now, Aidan seems happy here. He no longer hates me, though I don't think he ever did. Since Adeline has been gone all of our lives have been pretty normal, I've been teaching Aidan how to control his powers. I smile as I remember the time he blew up his bed, he had gotten mad over a game of checkers. I chuckle softly at the memory, "Ready to head into town love?" Asked Daniel as he stepped inside my room. I glance back at him and smile, "I'll be there in a second." I reply. He nods and leaves me alone once more. I take a breath and stare back out the window, "You may have freed me from your control Lucas Kane...but you will always be my master...and I will always be your precious doll."


End file.
